<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter: The What If Series by Jaykitten679</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360682">Harry Potter: The What If Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaykitten679/pseuds/Jaykitten679'>Jaykitten679</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Gen, Harry Potter-centric, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Songfic, Steven Universe References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaykitten679/pseuds/Jaykitten679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where things were easily changed with a simple "What if...", this book is filled with different What If's that could change the magical world as you know it. Whether it's the wizarding society itself, Harry's attitude, who Harry is, and who he was raised by or raised to be. Yes, the big book of what if's will definitely take you on a wild ride; and perhaps show you a different perspective of Harry Potter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you read this, you will note that this is not a full book of one Au. This book is filled with different chapters based on different Au's and What If's. None are technically not finished nor are they truly beginning; they will all be based on various parts of the Harry Potter Timeline. If you like the ideas then I encourage you to suscribe and keep on reading. If not, then you are free to find something else to read.  </p><p> </p><p>In this book, you will see the mentions of: </p><p>Found Family </p><p>Politics </p><p>Pairings (GxG/MxM/Other) </p><p>Gambling </p><p>Possible Death </p><p>Cross-dressing  </p><p>Violence </p><p>Music/Songfics</p><p> </p><p>What you WON'T see is: </p><p>Rape </p><p>Gender Swap/Genderbending   </p><p>Extreme Violence </p><p>Pedophilia</p><p>Teacher x Student </p><p>Or Anything else of that matter. </p><p> </p><p>That is all. Hope you enjoy the stories that I have in store for all of you!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Harry Potter the Diamond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What if including with magic, the wizarding world had another caste system? Gems: tattoos that they are given at a young age that proves not only their magical prowess, but their rank in the wizarding altogether. Who of our loving cast is what, and how with everything change with Harry Potter as a Diamond?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was a very eventful day in the eyes of young Harry Potter. Days after gaining his first letter to a school called Hogwarts, followed by multiple letters since he didn’t answer to his first one, he was met by Hagrid: a very large man with an umbrella that gave his cousin a pigs tail on his hide. Truly, it was enough for the young man to like the giant man already. But then he was told news that he was a wizard; and Harry was sure that he would explode from the news. </p><p>Not only did he  learn about his magic, but he also learned about what really happened to his parents. While they did die while he was a baby, the cause wasn’t a drunken car accident. His parents were killed by Voldemort: the dark lord that he supposedly vanquished the same night of his parents demised. To the wizarding world, he was a hero of the wizarding world and the Boy-Who-Lived, but truly, the young male was finding it hard to believe that so many people already knew about him when he just found out about the wizarding world.  </p><p>But, that wasn’t the only thing odd that Harry noticed about the wizarding world. He remembered when Hagrid took him out to Diagon Alley to get his things, he noticed something odd about people around him. Even when he was overwhelmed by the sight of magic and everything around him, Harry noticed one thing about all of the wizards and witches around him: Gems. Of course, not actual gems, more like…..patterns? There were a few that were visible on both sides of their hands, their necks, cheeks, foreheads, and there were even some of the braver ones that had their chests bare in order for the strange shapes to be shown. </p><p>And if it wasn’t on their body, it was somewhere on their clothes. Green eyes frantically drifted from one pair of clothing to the other that had different gems of different sizes, shapes and colors. Even when he was getting fitted for his robes, the woman fitting him named Madam Malkin had asked him what his “Gem” was; leaving him clueless what to say. After being taunted by a blond haired boy that was being measured for his robes, saying that he was “something worthless like a ruby or a pearl. My father would have a fit if he heard that someone like you was near a Jade such as myself.”  Which only left him even more confused. </p><p>Once he met back with Hagrid, and the half giant gave him an owl as a birthday present, Harry thought that now was the best time to ask his question. </p><p>“Hagrid,” he spoke, drawing the attention of the giant man. “what is with everyone and “gems”? Do they mean something in the wizarding world.” </p><p>Eyes widening as if he was just told something really important, Hagrid spluttered to find his words before coming to a stop. “Right. Figure that ye wouldn’t know much about ‘em. Or anythin’ figurin’ that you lived with the Dursleys.”</p><p>Bringing a large hand to scratch the back of his neck, Hagrid grumbled to himself. “Not really best at explainin’ these type of things.” Letting out a sigh, black eyes landed on the small eleven year old that patiently waited for an answer. Times like this made him wish that he knew more than he did. </p><p>“Well...ya see, Harry, it started out during the time of Merlin.. They say that Lady Magic herself blessed these gem designs onto those with magic; each of them gettin’ a little gem on their body parts that showed how strong there magic was. Some say that Merlin was a Diamond: the most powerful gem there is to date. Even now, parents are waiting for their kids to turn eleven so that they could see what type of gem they were.” </p><p>Harry listened with utmost attention, green eyes staring at Hagrid as he went on. </p><p>“I’m a Topaz myself. On my chest.” The Half giant said with a grin, a large hand gently patting right over his heart, no doubt where his gem, his <em>Topaz,</em> lay. </p><p>Hagrid once again looked at Harry, eyes glancing up to his forehead before over his hands and arms; no doubt to see if Harry had one as well. If he did, it was somewhere that not even  <em>he </em>could see it.  </p><p>"Haven't seen a Diamond in a while, really. Not since the founders themselves," Hagrid mused with a soft smile. "Even Dumbledore himself is an Aquamarine, but he's still plenty a nice fellow he is. Even your parents had nice gems." </p><p>At the mention of his parents, emerald eyes flashed back to life in interest. "Really?" He asked, curious to know more. </p><p>Hagrid nodded. "Of course! James himself was an agate, though not a surprise with how the Potter family has been over the years. And Lily," here, he chuckled. "I remember the surprise the school was in when she was a Quartz."  </p><p>Green eyes blinked with confusion evident inside them. "Is a Quartz a big thing?" The young male asked curiously. "It is, if you're a muggleborn like your mother. So far, a Quartz is the highest ranking that I've seen for a muggleborn. But I'm sure that there are others out there." </p><p>Process this news,  Harry turned his gaze downwards as he thought over Hagrid's words. Both of his parents were really poweful, it seemed. And while he was sure that he had a gem, what if it wasn't a big one? What if he was nothing but a freak in the wizarding world too? He thought that the wizarding world would be his break away from being different, but if Hagrid was true, then those chances went out the window. </p><p>Noticing the dour mood that took over Harry's expression, Hagrid moved close and gently placed an overly large hand on his shoulder. "Ah, cheer up, Harry. Even if your gem isn't as flashy or higher ranking as the others, you're bound to be just as good or even better than everyone in your year." He spoke with a soft smile. Green eyes looked up to meet the sparkling black of Hagrids. "Really?" He asked. Hagrid let out a jovial laugh. "Of course! You, Harry Potter, are goin' to be great." </p><p>A shy smile adorned Harry's lips, causing Hagrid to grin and give him a gentle pat on the back. "There ya are! Now, how about we finish up this shoppin' trip, eh? Want you to get back to your folks before the sun sets." And with the much more forced smile, Harry followed Hagrid down through Diagon Alley, focusing on the magic around him instead of what was to come. </p><p> </p><p>Now, Harry sat in a compartment of the Hogwarts express, having finally arrived to the train station and helped onto Plantform 9 3/4 by a wizarding family that was running late, knew for sure that things weren't definitely going to go as planned. </p><p>He brushed his hand absentmindedly over his stomach; he's been doing it since he returned to the Dursley's and seatched frantically for any sight of a gem. And on his stomach it lay. But that wasn't all. Harry Potter: The Boy-Who-Lived and supposedly defeated Voldemort as a child, was a <em>Diamond. Oh Merlin. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For this, I just followed the caste system from the Steven Universe Wiki and tried to see which gem would fit who the most. Hope you all like it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this story, please sure to give a Kudos, comment, and possibly even suscribe to see what else I could have in mind. Sadly, I'm an inconsistent writer, so there's no telling when I could publish another chapter. So please be patient with me, okay~?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>